


The things we lose...

by RGmolpus



Series: Last Messages [7]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: 20 Random Facts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGmolpus/pseuds/RGmolpus
Summary: Things Simon knows he lost when the memory chip was removed....
Series: Last Messages [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213770
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	The things we lose...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simon Illyan Groaned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540274) by [sglottalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sglottalk/pseuds/sglottalk). 

Simon Illyan was famed throughout the Nexus for his Chip assisted memory. He could remember anything he'd been exposed to - for decades. 

Now, he has indistinct memories of those decades - thousands of little specs of the past that remained in his cortex, but don't form complete memories.

What he doesn't talk about are the things he's glad to have lost....

.....And the things he regrets losing.

Things happily lost:

1: The contents of two drawers and one cabinet in Admiral Ges Vorrutyer's cabin on the General Vorcraft.

2: Having to resuscitate Constantine Bothari in Aral Vorkosigan's shower.

3: About a double dozen autopsies.

4: Several dozen murder scenes and traffic accidents.

5: Seasons 1 thru 15 of Captain Vortalon!

6: 4.5 hundred hours of Captain Vortalon Fanfic.

7: Eight times when Miles Vorkosigan or Ivan Vorpatril had their diapers changed - by him. (Cordelia insisted)

8: Twelve thousand four hundred eighty five hours of staff meetings.

9: Being told Gregor Vorbarra had disappeared from Komarr.

10: The sight of Admiral Hessman arresting him for treason.

Things he wishes he'd kept:

1: The sunlight glistening on the water at the Long Lake at Vorkosigan Surleau.

2: The smile of Miles's face when he completed his first dressage test under the eye of the Count.

3: Holding Elena Bothari for the first time.

3.1: Holding Ivan Vorpatril in Tannery Base with Lady Alys (the start of their relationship, I bet!)

4: His first taste of Ma Kosti's peach tarts.

5: The sight of the gates at Tanery Base when he arrived with Admiral Kanzian.

6: The shower after he arrived.

7: The last time he hugged his brother.

8: His first parade at the Military Academy.

9: The internal clock and data display the chip provided him.

10: His first salute to Gregor when he arrived back in Vorbarr Sultana.

(any more suggestions?)

(from astronomylady)

Happily Lost:  
Picking Aral up out of the mud, from a Post-Escobar drinking binge. 

The Cetagandan Tank Incident. 

The look on Aral Vorkosigan's face when told about Padma's death. (Hadn't thought of that!)

Things Missed:

The moment when he actually realized he loved Lady Alys. 

The look on Admiral Hessman's face when he was sentenced for treason. 

General Piotr (and Ezar) reminiscing about Dorca and Pierre Le Sanguinare over a good brandy. (And the two of them shooting the Shyte in General!)


End file.
